


My Love

by VirgilSandersFan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilSandersFan666/pseuds/VirgilSandersFan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are in love with each. Will they tell each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> BoyXBoy Destiel. If you don't like then don't read. This is my first Destiel fic.

Chapter 1

As Dean looks across from him at the body on the bed, he curse him for being blind to his feelings. He is in love with this person. He loves everthing about this person, from the way he didn't get modern reference to how he watches over him.  
He is pull from his thought when the person on the bed said "Dean."  
"Yes Cas?"  
"Why am I here? What happened with Crowley and Sam," Castiel said with confuse in his voice.  
Trying not to cry Dean says "Sammy is really injured. He has four broken ribs, broken wrist and a concussion. He is in his bed healing. Crowley is human and here at the bunker. You showed up blooded and passed out on me Cas. I brought you to my room and cleaned you up."  
Castiel sat up on the bed and the sheets fall to his waist. He looks over at Dean. Dean's breath gets caught in his throat. He is so beautiful. He could see the muscles of the angel's chest, his black just had wild sex hair, piercing gorgeous blue eyes, his pale pink lips, and his lickable six pack. He could feel his mouth water and blood going to his lower region. He crosses his legs and quickly look away trying to resis the urge to kiss his handsome angel.  
"What happened to you Cas?" Dean ask trying to keep his voice level.  
Castiel opens his mouth and close it. He didn't know how to tell Dean what he had done. Will he forgive him for going after a Knight of Hell? He knew the hunter would be mad because he went alone but he had to do it for him. He had to get Dean to see how much he loves him and how sorry he is. He decided not to tell the hunter yet.  
"Thank you for cleaning me up and watching over me. I can't tell you at the moment what I have been doing but please trust me Dean. Can I see Sam?" Castiel said looking away from Dean.  
Dean is torn between pressuring Cas into telling him or letting it go. He decides the best thing to do is letting it go and waiting for his angel to tell him what he has been up to when he is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
